Shots, Shots, Shots
by xdatenshibluex
Summary: They were living the way every other college student was- partying, drinking too much, studying at the very last minute, and trying to pay the water bill with monopoly money cleverly painted green. Yes, life was average. But that was before they welcomed in a new roommate who turned everything upside down. *SasuNaru*
1. Chapter 1

**I found notes for this really old fic idea in my iPod late last night and decided, hey, I should write this shit. _TRIGGER WARNING:_ there are mentions of non-consensual sex in this story, so readers beware. If that doesn't bother you, read on. I hope you all enjoy~ Remember, reviews are treasured~ ;D**

* * *

It was too early to be alive.

Sasuke rolled over to face the sun beaming in through the window of his apartment. Apparently he had passed out on the couch last night. Textbooks and papers were strewn across the wood floor and there laid Neji on his side, sleeping as peacefully as the guy ever looked. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent to himself about his friends studying habits and stumbled to his feet and into the kitchen where Tenten was brewing coffee.

 _Thank god_ , Sasuke thought sleepily.

Tenten glanced up at him from her phone, glanced back from where he came, and glanced at him again.

"Yeah your boyfriend is passed out on the floor again." the Uchiha clarified, pointing weakly to the entrance to the living room.

Rolling her eyes, Tenten replied, "Not my boyfriend. But I figured."

"Okay, your friend who you fuck." Sasuke rolled his eyes right back.

"Says the guy who drunkenly made out with last Tuesday." Tenten countered.

Sasuke paused at that, "...Pics or it didn't happen."

Tenten came back with a video on her phone. The two males males were making out quite furiously on the screen, with Neji's hand on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke with his hands in the others hair.

"Well..." Sasuke managed to say, slightly embarrassed, "Shit."

"Has Ino already left?" he asked, trying to change the subject as he grabbed himself a seat at the table.

"Mhm." Tenten hummed, "And you know what that means."

Sasuke ran his palms down his face, "I have to take a bus to class." He mumbled something about how Ino was a bitch and was supposed to wake him up before she left so he could hop a ride.

Ino was the only one out of them who had a car (though Neji was close to saving up enough for one.) Neji and Hinata's family were rich, yes, but neither of them were on good terms with their family. Tenten and Shikamaru weren't betting too much on getting cars anytime soon and as for himself, his father said he would loan him the money to get a car when he proved himself worthy of the favor. How he was supposed to do that, however, still remained a mystery to Sasuke.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Tenten held a steaming hot mug of coffee in front of his face. He took it and took a long drink, ignoring how it burned the inside of his mouth all the way down his throat into his stomach. He needed caffeine.

Tenten hopped up onto the counter and sipped from her own mug, swinging her legs back and forth against the wooden frame. She seemed content but she was more of a morning person than he was, and no one beat Hinata in the early riser category. Speaking of which-

"Where's Hina? She awake yet?"

With her cup to her lips, Tenten tilted her head ever so slightly to the porch. They lived on the 9th floor and had a nice little view of the town from their balcony. Sasuke stood, took his cup, and went outside to join her. The stress of her strained family relations mixed with stress from schooling had ended up turning the girl into a habitual smoker.

They didn't say a word. Sasuke took the cigarette from her cold fingers and took a drag.

"You want some coffee?"

She nodded. They switched addictions for just a moment while Sasuke inhaled smoke and Hinata gulped down coffee.

There was a silence between them; a comfortable one. They didn't need to speak, for they had conversations silently. Hinata theorized that Ino had left for class without him and Sasuke deduced that Hinata was worried about the oral presentation she had been practicing in front of them for the past three days. They switched off, Hinata regaining her cigarette and Sasuke taking back his mug, staring off into space thoughtfully.

"You know," Sasuke began, taking a sip of his coffee, "Even if your presentation goes badly, which it won't, by the way, you still have us to come home to and drink with,"

Hinata smiled genuinely (Sasuke had learned which smiles were real and which ones weren't) and nodded. "I'll probably need that after tonight."

Their coping mechanisms were so fucked.

Sasuke turned on his heels, looking in through the glass sliding door where he saw Shikamaru emerge from the girls room. Now, Sasuke didn't quite remember what happened last night, but he knew that was most certainly not Shikamaru's room.

The six of them shared two rooms; one for the girls and one for the guys. But it wasn't really uncommon for Saskuke to fall asleep in Ino's bed or for Tenten to fall asleep ont he couch or for Shikamaru to fall asleep on about any floor of the apartment. The landlord was led to believe that only Sasuke and Ino lived there, and originally that had been the case before they picked up these four. The landlord was left unaware that they housed four extra people.

Hinata finished her cigarette and dropped it over the railing and the two arrived inside just in time to hear Shikamaru complain.

"I am so hungover." he groaned as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"You were pretty blitzed." Sasuke smirked tiredly. Tenten and Hinata giggled ever so slightly as Sasuke continued, "You sat on the floor for forty-five minutes just staring at your hands because you forgot they worked."

"Ugh, fuck you. Thank god I don't have class today."

Hinata was the one to reply with, "Lucky."

It was just then that Neji stumbled in, looking exhausted.

"Have fun sleeping on the floor?" Tenten asked, quirking a brow.

"Tons. Someone could have woken me up."

The following glare was directed at the Uchiha, who just shrugged.

"I passed out. Not my fault you stayed up all night studying while still drunk."

"I don't remember anything I read and I have a test today."

"You're smart enough to pass anyway." Hinata smiled comfortingly at her older cousin, but his smile to her was forced.

Neji was going to school for psychology. After his father had died and trouble began to rise between him and the rest of his family was when he had interest in it. Originally it had just been to help him understand and regain control over his emotions, but then it became a hobby, then it became a passion. Unlike Shikamaru who was just taking the basic college classes because he hadn't a clue what in the hell he was doing with his life.

Sasuke and Tenten were both studying to be cops, but the difference between them was, Tenten's heart was actually in it. Sasuke was just following this path because it's what his father wanted for him. Secretly to those outside his friend group, he wanted to be a journalist.

Hinata had the hardest major of all. She wanted to be a doctor. She had the purest heart out of any of them, out of anyone Sasuke knew, in fact, and she truly wanted to help those in need. It was admirable.

Ino was in it for fashion, of course. She wanted to design outfits that would be worn down the runway one day.

They all had their work cut out of them.

Taking his cellphone out of his sweatpants pocket, Sasuke fired off a quick text to Ino- _you bitch._

Now, all six of them were best friends, but some of them were closer with each other than others. Sasuke and Ino had been best friends since Sasuke came out as gay in his freshman year of high school. Originally Sasuke assumed she just wanted the stereotypical gay friend, but he didn't deliver and Ino didn't leave his side regardless. Neji and Hinata were cousins, and both of them had been close to Tenten since elementary school, and they had all picked up Shikamaru along the way. Not that he was any less an important member in their group.

They were one little fucked up family.

"I have class in twenty minutes." the Uchiha stated blankly, staring at the clock as he sipped at his caffeine. Everyone stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to assess the weight of the situation.

3, 2, 1,

"God dammit!" he jumped out of his seat, nearly spilling his coffee in the process. He made his way to his, Neji and Shika's room and was relieved that Ino had actually managed to pull through today. An outfit was laid out on his bed. Now it wasn't that Sasuke couldn't dress himself; he sure as hell could, and well, too. But Ino, being the fashionista she was, liked to practice on Sasuke, and if it saved time in the morning when he was rushing off to class he would not only allow it, he would welcome the hell out of it.

He got dressed quickly in the clothes Ino had left for him. Some dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a long sleeved light blue shirt and a black jacket. He looked in the mirror for a millisecond, decided he looked pretty damn good, grabbed his stuff and exited back into the kitchen.

"Anyone got bus fare?" he asked with his palm out and open in hopes quarters would be dropped in. Shikamaru began digging in his pockets and dropped two quarters in Sasuke's hand. Neji came in with one and Hinata and Tenten both offered two.

"Thanks." he said simply, waving his goodbye as he exited the apartment and made his way to the bus stop.

Now normally at this time of the morning the bus stop was packed, but there sat one lone boy tapping his hands on the wooden bench under the metal and glass canopy. Odd, Sasuke thought, but whatever. He sat down beside the blonde male, ignoring him completely and returning Ino's text asking if he was wearing the outfit she had picked out for him. Speaking of outfits,.. Sasuke glanced at the boy beside him.

The blonde wore a plain white shirt with a logo he didn't recognize, blue jeans and a beat up orange jacket. Not exactly a fashion icon, but not everyone could have friends like Ino.

The blond caught him staring and grinned.

"I'm Naruto." he said cheerfully, readjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Sasuke." the Uchiha replied, looking back down at his phone. He wasn't really good at making friends. Basically because he hated 99% of society- eh, details.

Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders and leaned in close to his phone and asked, "So whatcha doin? Playing angry birds? That game is so addicting, am I right?"

Sasuke shrugged him off violently, "What the hell?!"

Naruto blinked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

As if a blessing in disguise, the bus pulled up. Sasuke jumped up, grabbing his books and went to the back of the bus, and like a curse, Naruto followed close behind and sat right beside him.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked irritably, beginning to put his headphones in.

"Can I listen too?" his unwanted company asked sheepishly, "I don't have a phone or an iPod."

Sasuke sighed, taking pity on him. He handed him an earbud and put on _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_.

He found solace in the fact that the bus would soon arrive at his college and he could go on with his day, but that comfort wasn't all the comforting anymore when they arrived at Sasuke's stop and Naruto declared (basically top the whole bus because he was so damn loud) that this was his stop as well. Sasuke felt like beating his face against the window. He wasn't particular good at or fond of socializing with people outside of his tight knit group of friends.

Naruto grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off the bus, excitedly pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket as the bus drove off.

"I'm new here." Naruto clarified, as if Sasuke hadn't already deduced that. This was a small town. You noticed small things like a new student at your school.

"My first class is science, room 323. Can you help me find it- uhh, what was your name?" he laughed.

Sasuke just barely held back a groan. Of course he had the same class as him. Of fukcing course.

"Sasuke." he muttered, motioning for Naruto to follow him. "That's my class too. I'll take you there."

They arrived to class and Sasuke took his normal seat. He should have expected Naruto to take the seat beside him but it annoyed him nonetheless. During the lesson as Sasuke was attempting to keep up with the professor and take notes Naruto slipped him his own note. Sasuke read the messy handwriting with a glare:

 _this class is boring af am i rite?_

Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto, flipped him off, then went back to taking notes.

For the rest of the day Naruto followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy. Even when he met up with Ino on their usual schedule, there Naruto was.

"Thanks for forgetting about me this morning." Sasuke muttered. Ino just laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I was late."

"So was I." Sasuke glared harder, though he wasn't actually particularly mad. He just had resting bitch face. Or so Tenten called it.

"Who's your friend?" Ino asked, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Naruto who, until this second, Sasuke had forgot was even there.

Sasuke looked Ino in the eyes and mouthed the words, _I don't know_.

But Naruto answered for himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!I'm new to town and Sasuke is my first friend." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke look like he was about to commit homicide while Ino was fighting to fight back giggles.

"Well have fun with that you two. Meet me at the car at for, kay Sasuke?" Ino winked at them before walking off to her next class. Sasuke cursed her internally for leaving him alone with this guy again. Luckily his next class excluded his new blond "friend". In fact, the day went by without any more incident and Sasuke met Ino at her car after his last class. She was spoiled so her car, much like everything else she had, was nice.

Slipping into the passenger seat and groaned, leaning his seat back. For once Ino took the hint and didn't push like the nosy best friend she was. She just turned on the radio and drove.

They arrived at the apartment a little later and Sasuke and Ino walked in to their fellow roommates sitting around the living room with a bottle of Bacardi in the middle of it all.

"I can't believe you guys started drinking without us." Ino glared at each one of her friends, even at Sasuke who replied with a _I didn't fucking do anything! Why are you glaring at me?_

But despite the slight betrayal, Sasuke and Ino joined them. Neji and Tenten were seated on the floor, Shikamaru was spread out in the love seat And Ino was spread out of the couch, he head in Hinata's lap and her feet in Sasuke's.

As they passed the bottle around they exchanged stories about their days. Ino just _had_ to open her big mouth.

"So Mr. Grumpy Pants made a friend today."

"No way."

"Seriously?"

"How?"

"He is not my frend." Sasuke snapped, looking offended, "And why is me making a friend so unbelievable?!"

Everyone just laughed at the Uchiha's suspense and he just sunk further into the couch, grumbling that he needed to get new friends.

"You can never replace us, princess." Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke flipped him off and took a swig from the bottle when it came back around to him.

"So Hina, how did your presentation go?" Sasuke asked, passing the bottle off to her.

"Terrible!" she smiled, taking a long drink. Oh yeah, they were getting drunk tonight for sure.

They drank until the bottle was empty (an argument erupted over drank the last drop.) They were keeping tabs on who had gotten sick and who hadn't and someones iPod was on a mini speaker that had been bought at Spencer's, blasting out Fall Out Boy.

 _And with the black banners raised_

 _As the crooked smiles fade_

 _Former heroes who quit too late_

 _Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

"I love nights like this." Hinata smiled, ashing her cigarette in the ash tray beside her. None of them minded the smell of smoke. She had taken her shirt off quite awhile ago when she was _really_ intoxicated. She was known to get a little wild.

"Me too!" Shikamaru laughed, bouncing in his seat.

"Shika, chiiillll." Tenten giggled, throwing a pillow at him.

Before a full-blown pillow fight war could break out, Neji spoke up. He was laying on his back on the floor with his arm over his eyes. He was smiling and he said, "Listen to this."

 _And in the end_

 _I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-_

 _The kids aren't alright?_

"Theme song of our lives, huh?"

* * *

 _ **Okay so half of this was written while I was drunk soooo there may be some mistakes. Or this may just be awful, I'm too tired to tell. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time morning rolled around, the six of them were all adequately hung over.

"Ugh, turn the fucking light out." Neji groaned with eyes clenched shut. His hand searched blindly for something to put over his head to block out the offending light.

"Neji, that's the sun."

Raising his head and cracking one eye open, Neji glared at Ino as if he had already known that and that her input was completely unnecessary. In reality, he had not known that and he wished it was still 4:00am like it was the last time he remembered checking the clock.

Damn the sun.

Shikamaru, who was upside down in the love seat, questioned no one in particular, "How did I fall asleep like this?"

"How are you such a stupid drunk?" Sasuke just barely dodged the pillow thrown at him. Shikamaru wasn't actually a stupid drunk, but a hyper one.

"Better than being a sensitive drunk." Shika muttered, sitting in his seat properly and rubbing his eyes. "You cried last night because we wouldn't take you to the pound so you could look at the puppies."

"I didn't actually do that, did I?" the Uchiha asked, holding his head in his hands. He heard a chorus of yes' and sighed dramatically. God, he was pathetic. Why did he ever get drunk again?

"Did I try to be a runway model for Ino again?" Tenten asked, eyeing her attire of some of Ino's finer clothes.

See, they all had their own different personalities when they were drunk. Tenten just so happened to be girly and giggly; the complete opposite of her personality on any normal day. She wasn't as bad as Hinata though, who was still asleep and without a shirt. She was a slutty drunk. It was the only time she was confident, though, so they never stopped her unless she was crossing boundaries. They tried to bring out that confidence when she was sober but she just hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. It was a work in progress.

As if on cue, Hinata slowly awoke. Ino draped a blanket over her mid-yawn and she squeaked out a thank you.

"How much did we drink last night?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at the empty bottles on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Uh," Neji sat up, sorting through the bottles. "This, all of this, and some of this." Vodka, rum and more vodka. Fantastic.

It was Saturday, thankfully, so none of them had work or class. They could spend the day in nursing their hangovers.

"Who's up for coffee?" Tenten asked, taking off the heels she had somehow put on last night and tossing them to the side, much to Ino's dismay. All hands shot up in the air.

Soon they all found themselves sitting around the kitchen, sipping coffee out of their own mugs (yes, they all had ones especially for them.) Hinata lit a cigarette and sipped out of her Sailor Moon mug. Neji hated that his little cousin, who was like his younger sister, smoked. But she got so shaky and upset when she didn't have her nicotine, and he hated seeing her like that even more. Sasuke bummed a cigarette off of her and Neji glared at him for encouraging her habit but Sasuke just gave an apologetic shrug.

Shikamaru slipped off of the bar stool style chair they had in the kitchen and went to pour himself more coffee, snatching Sasuke's cigarette out of his hand on his way by, taking a long drag. He returned it to his glaring friend when he walked back to reclaim his seat.

"Anyway," Sasuke said, as if anyone was talking in the first place. "I made a realization."

"Sasuke we already know you're gay." Neji said before taking a drink.

"Shut up. _Anyway,_ 'the friend' I made yesterday-" he made sure to use air quotes. "I remember him. He was my childhood friend back when I was lie, 6."

"Awww." Tenten and Ino sang out together.

"Good. You need more friends." Shika smirked.

"No. I don't. I have you guys, isn't that bad enough?"

Sasuke wondered if Naruto even remembered him. He guessed he'd find out next time he ran into him at the bus stop or at school.

Now normally by this time of the morning Ino would be picking out clothes for everybody as she loved to do. At first she wanted to be a model, but upon losing a model friend to anorexia she realized that the modeling industry could be a dangerous one. She knew she looked good enough for it, but it just wasn't for her. So instead she chose to dress her friends and _make_ fashion instead.

But seeing as how it was the weekend and none of them seemed intent on going anywhere, they all finished their coffee and changed out of their clothes from the day before and got into their pajamas instead. And somehow they all always ended up lounging in Ino's bed.

Sasuke and Ino lay at the top of the bed, both with their legs curled up to make room. Sasuke was leaning on Ino's shoulder as he scrolled through the news on his phone. Shikamaru was leaning against Ino's legs with Hinata right laying near Sasuke's. Neji and Tenten sat side by side of the floor, leaning against the bed. Neji had an arm draped lazily over he as he casually looked over her shoulder at whatever she was looking at on her tablet.

No one noticed, for everyone was too busy talking among themselves and on their phones, but Hinata was all smiles. She loved little days in with "the family". She nearly fell off the bed when Shikamaru caught her smiling but he just smiled back and mouthed the words _I know._

He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. Hinata was a cuddler and not one of her roommates ever turned her down when they knew she needed that extra little bit of attention.

"Shooting in the town over." Sasuke said suddenly, fixated on his phone.

"Sasuke if you want to be a journalist just be a journalist. I'm sorry to say I don't think becoming a cop is what is going to make your dad accept you." Neji frowned, turning to sit on his knees and resting his arms on the mattress.

"It's my only lead, okay?" Sasuke was irritated now, dropping his phone and burying his face in Ino's shoulder, who just patted his head.

Sasuke was constantly reading the new. It fascinated him. He wanted to be out there reporting and writing and _living_.

"Do you really want to be miserable with your profession for the rest of your life?" Tenten asked. "I'm becoming a cop because I actually _want_ to be one."

"I don't know what I want." he muttered, raising his head and silently asked Hinata for a cigarette by putting two fingers to his lips. She handed him one and lit it for him and he sighed out smoke.

"I think you know what you need to do." Shikamaru said, not looking up from his own phone.

"Don't make me kick you off this bed."

Two minutes turned to two hours. They lounged around on and around Ino's bed talking and play fighting and shit-talking. It was a good way to start the day.

"We should do something." Tenten said suddenly said, slamming her tablet against the top of her thigh, startling Neji ever so slightly.

"L-like what?" Hinata asked, pulling her body up with her arms with her palms on the bed.

"I don't know. Let's go out." Tenten pouted ever so slightly.

It wasn't as if they were short on money. They all had jobs and Ino's family was pretty well off. But after a few minutes of debating and not being able to unanimously decide on something to do, Ino suggested,

"Let's get drunk and play cards against humanity."

* * *

"Okay, okay, shut up." Shikamaru was laughing and waving a hand in the air to quiet everyone.

"I drink to forget blank."

There was a mixture of quiet groans, sighs and giggles from the group as everyone laid their cards down.

He read each card before breaking out into laughter again, "I drink to forget alcoholism. That one wins."

"Thank you." Neji smirked, plucking up the card from the floor.

"Okay my turn, my turn." Tenten grinned, drawing a card. "What am I willing to put up with today?"

She didn't put out much of a reaction to any of the cards she read until she got to the middle.

"What am I willing to put up with today?" she repeated, trying to hold back her giggles as she showed up the winning card which everyone read out loud.

"Not fucking this."

The room erupted into laughter and Tenten asked whose card it was. Hinata raised her hand and everyone just laughed more. Hinata, already in her _I'm drunk and slightly a slut_ mode, just flipped her hair, smirked and took her card.

"Team Hyuga is on fire tonight!" Ino exclaimed and Neji and Hinata high-fived.

"Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's- daddy issues. Now who does that sound like?"

Sasuke, Neji and Hinata all looked at each other then glared at Ino.

"Right... sorry..."

"We're out of booze."

"What?!" Ino sounded frantic and everyone stared at her a little surprised.

"Sorry..." she said again, sitting back down criss-cross style and put her hands in her lap.

"Who is the least drunk?" Shika asked, trying to sound serious but he couldn't stop smiling at nothing.

"More like who is the only person here who has a fake ID?" Hinata stated. Her stutter up and disappeared when she was drunk. She glanced at Sasuke and made motion for him to get up. "Go. Go."

"Go go go." the room started to chant and Sasuke stood a little shakily, sighing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

In nothing but a white wife-beater and dark blue sweatpants, Sasuke grabbed his wallet and his key and made his way out of the apartment and took the elevator down. Why none of his friends had fake IDs yet was beyond him. He was going to have to fix that. But for now, booze.

He strolled lazily to the liquor store, flashing his ID as he walked in. He was a regular there but they ID'd him every time. He grabbed two bottles of vodka and a bottle of white rum and checked out. Hungry, suddenly, he sent a mass text:

 _who wants mcdonalds?_

His phone blew up with replies in the positive so Sasuke walked down the street to the fast food joint and he was surprised at who he saw inside. There sat Naruto eating alone. Sasuke mused over whether or not to go say hello to his old friend. They were more like rivals back in the day, but they were almost like...brothers. He remembered crying when Naruto moved away.

His mind was made up.

"Hey." he said, calling out to the blond, who, once catching glimpse of him, was all smiles.

"Sasuke!"

Sighing, the Uchiha shuffled into the booth across from him.

"Do you remember me?" he asked seriously, crossing his arms on the table.

Naruto looked confused, "Of course I do. I saw you, like, yesterday."

"No you dumbass." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Back when we were kids."

Naruto looked so touched it could have made Sasuke sick.

"You remember."

Sasuke took a napkin and scribbled down his number, sliding it over to Naruto. Naruto grinned and gave him his number right back and made a _call me_ gesture, laughing.

"Here. I have to go buy some food and get home, but-"

"What's in the bag?"

Sasuke glanced down then lifted up a bottle, showing Naruto just what his night was going to consist of. Naruto was smirking now.

"Can I come?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke gave him an almost disgusted look.

"Maybe next time."

With that he got up to walk away and he didn't look back to see Naruto's sad eyes watching him leave.

"I didn't want to go anyway. Sasuke teme."

* * *

Now Sasuke was faced with a dilemma. He had two full arms and a closed door in front of him with 5 drunk friends inside who he could hear laughing and carrying on and who probably wouldn't hear if he yelled for them.

He knocked his forehead on the wood.

Nothing.

He kicked the door.

Nothing

"Someone open this fucking door for me!" he yelled in an irate state.

Seconds later a drunken Neji opened the door and welcomed him home.

"Welcome home, asshole." Tenten giggled from the floor. Sasuke vaguely wondered why he went to buy more alcohol when all his friends were already pretty gone. But then he noticed his own sobriety and threw himself back into the party.

Somewhere down the line, they had thought it a good idea to play strip poker. But Hinata didn't know how to play poker so they were playing strip blackjack instead.

"Hit me." she said, eyeing her cards intently. Ino followed her order and Hinata cursed (something she only did when she was drunk.)

"Take it off! Take it off!" everyone except Neji (who was covering his eyes) began to chant. She stood and slipped out of her purple pajama shorts and sat back down, smirking as she tossed the offending pair of clothing off to the side.

"My turn." Sasuke said as Hinata took her shot like a pro. He eyed the cards Shikamaru gave him and decided he was going to purposely lose just so he could take another shot. So he sealed his fate with a, "Hit me."

When he stood to slip out of his pants the napkin with Naruto's number fell to the floor. Sasuke paused, just staring at it as everyone else was.

"Sasuke got himself a boyfriend!"

"Shut up no I did not!" Sasuke said, slipping back down to the floor. He began to tear up, babbling about how he wanted his childhood friend back. Oh yeah, he was a very emotional drunk.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Look at me. Look at me." Tenten said, grabbing Sasuke's face. "It's okay. We'll make you pretty on Monday to impress your new boyfriend."

"Ughhh!"

* * *

Morning came around faster than any of them were ready for and as they all began to slowly awake, they noticed a distinct lack of Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke~" Ino sing-songed loudly.

No answer.

"Where's that asshole have to go so early?" Shikamaru asked mid-yawn.

And early it was. 8:42am to be exact. How any of them were even awake was yet another mystery. They all laid there in silence for who knew how long before Sasuke busted through the door with slips of plastic in his hand.

Everyone sat up and gathered around. Sasuke slung the slips onto the floor; there was a fake ID for each of them. Sasuke smirked.

"Guess where we're going tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: Finally working on this while sober. Huh. Feels odd. I had to reevaluate where this story was even going. But I think I got it all figured out for you guys. ;) Feed me with your reviews!**_

* * *

The five of them picked up their respective IDs, looking them up and down and front to back in wonder. They were fake, of course, but legit as all hell.

"Sasuke, where did you get these?" Shikamaru asked, checking for any possible flaw that could get them caught in the act, but he found nothing. It was perfect.

"My brother owed me a favor." Sasuke smirked, throwing himself on the couch and stretching out. It was way too early to put them to use now, so Sasuke planned to get a few hours of sleep in before downing any more drinks. He cracked one eye open to see everyone marveling over the pieces of plastic and raised a brow.

"Are you all that hungover or are you legitimately that surprised that we can go to bars now?" he asked.

"Both." they chorused.

Chuckling, Sasuke rolled over to face the cushion.

"You can thank me later. For now, let me sleep."

An unknown amount of hours passed until the Uchiha awoke up and nearly stepped on Shikamaru, who was, with the other four, asleep in a pile on the floor. Kind of like hamsters.

Sasuke kicked him lightly. He stirred, irritating the others and causing them to stir as well.

"Wake up, lazy asses." he snorted, stepping over them to get to the kitchen. They all mumbled and complained but dragged themselves to the kitchen anyway. Once they were all properly caffeinated and Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke had all had a cigarette, they were better suited for conversation.

"What time do you guys wanna leave tonight?" Sasuke asked, sipping his coke.

"Should we go early to enjoy it or go late when it'll be wild?" Tenten mused, taking a sip of the mountain dew she stole right from Shikamaru's hand.

"Let's meet in the middle." Ino suggested. "Say, eleven?"

"Eleven works." Neji nodded.

"S-sounds good t-to me." Hinata agreed.

"Tenten give my my damn soda back." was all Shika had to say on the matter.

* * *

It was 10:30pm on the dot and Ino was in the zone.

She always dressed them all for occasions such as this. Always. And she didn't need much time. No, not at all. She was a master fashionista and she knew every article of clothing every one of them had memorized by heart.

"Shika, go get your Marlboro tank, and Neji go get that black casual suit jacket."

"Why is he wearing a suit jacket while I'm wearing a brand of cigarettes?"

"Because he's more refined than you, now shut up and get dressed."

(It didn't help Shikamaru's case that he was currently smoking a cigarette in her room.)

But he wound up wearing that tank with a denim and cotton long-sleeved hooded jacket and a pair of jeans that had exactly three holes and two rips in the fabric. Neji on the other hand was, indeed, dressed more refined in a collared, button-down grey shirt with the suit jacket and black pants.

"Is this to your liking?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, having tried on three outfits already, all of which Ino said no to. Sasuke was convinced she did so solely because she hadn't been the one to pick it out.

His current attire consisted of a striped light bluish-grey t-shirt, dark jeans and his leather jacket.

He had a better feeling when Ino studied him with perfectly pouted lips, but after a moment she clapped her hands and told him it was just right. Sighing in relief, he collapsed on her bed while she dressed everybody else.

Hinata walked out of the closet in a simply grey sundress with a denim jacket over it. She adorned a chunky silver necklace and wore black boots with large circular silver zippers and her eyeliner was winged perfectly.

"Do-do I look okay?" she asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

"You look beautiful, Hina." Tenten said as she walked in.

Now Tenten was dressed in a cropped white hoodie with the words _cute but psycho_ printed on it. She wore studded heels and golden bangles that went perfectly with her golden eye makeup.

Ino looked around the room, nodding her approval.

"We all look sufficiently fabulous." she decided with a grin.

"Let's get outta here."

* * *

They stood in line with many, many other party seekers to one of the biggest clubs in Konoha city. Among the excitement came nervousness. Would they be able to get in, or would their IDs be declined? Would they make fools of themselves?

Both situations were more likely than any of them would like to think about.

"Don't act suspicious." Sasuke had to tell them all multiple times because they were stumbling over themselves and fumbling with their ID cards.

"Do you know what my uncle would do to me if he found out I was trying to get into a club underaged?" Neji demanded in a whisper.

"Do you know what my dad would do if he found of my brother made a fake ID for me and my friends? Suck it up."

They arrived to the front and came face to face with a problem; someone they knew.

Genma, a mentor at their college, eyed each of them with a look that clearly asked if they even knew what they were getting into.

"I know you six aren't old enough to get in here." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"And I know you're not supposed to be drinking on the job but is that whiskey I smell on your breath?" Sasuke challenged, arms crossed.

Genma gave him a long, hard stare and the others felt this was the end of the line, but then he huffed and un-clipped the barrier, letting them through.

"Sasuke. That was... amazing." Ino said in a state of awe.

"I know what I'm doing." Sasuke smirked, pointing to the bar. "Stop number one."

The six of them all jumped up on stools at the bar and picked mixed drinks at random, not knowing the potency of any of them. But who cared? None of them could be considered lightweights and tonight was all about having fun. Why not try something new?

Neji sipped at his drink, noticing but not paying mind to the flock of girls starting to surround Sasuke and himself.

"You're really hot." a blonde said drunkenly, trying to grab onto his arm but he evaded her.

"Thanks." he said, easily finishing his booze.

"Neji, Sasuke's gay. What's your excuse?" Tenten asked.

Neji just smirked at her and pointed to the dance floor, saying "Stop number two."

Surprised but willing, Tenten asked the other two girls to watch her drink as Neji accompanied her to the dance floor. The others had always known that Neji and Tenten had a nit-so-secret thing between them that they wouldn't admit to. With the atmosphere of this place and the alcohol in their systems, maybe tonight would be the night they finally let those feelings come out into the open.

"So you're gay, huh?" another less drunk girl asked Sasuke, He sighed and nodded, already not liking where this situation was going, wherever it may have been.

She looked between him and Shikamaru but smirking.

"You're hot." she pointed to Sasuke then pointed to Shikamaru, "And you're hot. Makeout for us."

"Damn Sasuke what kind of place did you bring us to?" Ino giggled along with Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'm not gay." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"But he is bi!"

" _Thank_ _you_ , Ino." Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his face with his palm.

Hinata's drink must have been affecting her already, because he confidence was starting to show as they could tell when she said, "Oh, come on. It's nothing the two of you haven't done before while drunk."

"But we're not drunk."

"Yet. Shots over here, please!"

 _Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
 _When we drink, we do it right gettin' slizzard_  
 _Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) like three six_  
 _Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G 6_

Shikamaru downed his third shot of tequila and was starting to feel it and feel it bad. He laughed, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I bet I can drink more than you!"

Sasuke pouted ever so slightly, "No you can't."

He took another shot. Then Shikamaru took another shot. Then the girls again demanded that they kiss.

"You wanna kiss me, Nara?" Sasuke asked, eyes half-lidded.

"Nothin' I haven' done before." Shikamaru smirked, grabbing the back of Sasuke's neck and kissing him hard.

The girls standing around clapped and Hinata smirked, getting up from her seat.

"Hina, where are you going?" Ino asked, barely able to take her eyes away from her two kissing friends.

"To find a cute girl to do the same with." Hinata nodded towards the guys then back to Ino. "If I don't come back in thirty minutes come find me."

With that, she downed her second drink and was off on her way.

"Oh man," Ino laughed to herself. "Tonight is getting wild."

* * *

 _Sippin' on, sippin' on sizz, I'm a ma, make it fizz_  
 _Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin' bottles at the crib_  
 _This is how we live, every single night_  
 _Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_

Out on the dance floor, Neji and Tenten had graduated from dancing to grinding.

"You look so damn sexy tonight." Neji breathed in her ear, pressing up against her.

"Damn right I do." she smirked. "You want me, Neji?

"Always."

Tenten grinded her ass against his crotch then flipped her hair as she looked back at him biting his lip.

"Why don't you show me?"

Neji spun her around and kissed her sensually. Tenten bit his bottom lip. He gasped and she could feel his erection throbbing through their layer of clothes. They deepened the kiss, both more than consenting, and they got as close as they could in the middle of the dance floor.

"I want you, Ten."

Tenten's eyes shined with challenge, and she repeated,

"Why don't you show me?"

* * *

 _Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_  
 _Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
 _(You can't touch this)_  
 _Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_  
 _Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
 _(You can't touch this)_  
 _Hell yea, make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_  
 _Hell yea, make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

Hinata winded through the crowd, on the prowl for her prey. _There_. There she was.

A little petite looking thing with breasts almost as big as her own and light green hair that went down to her hips. And she was alone. Hinata wasn't strictly bisexual. She wasn't really sure what she was. All she knew was that when she was drunk, girls seemed far more delectable to her than men.

"Hey cutie." she slid right up next to the girl, raising a hand and playing with a strand of green hair. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"W-well I lost my friends and-"

Hinata put her finger to her lip and shushed her, grinning.

"Don't worry about them. You have me now."

The girl smiled ever so slightly and Hinata cornered her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, voice breathy and aching for something.

"What do you want me to do to you? Tell me, sweetheart, are you drunk enough to kiss a stranger?"

* * *

Ino had gotten into her own mischief on their little outing, but at the end of the night she was the one who had to round up everyone and get them out of there before they passed out on the dance floor, where they all had found themselves in the middle of together at around one in the morning. They danced together like they would never get this chance again and be damned if they didn't have the time of their lives.

When they stepped out into the cool night air at two in the morning, Hinata stopped to bum a lighter off of a cute purple haired girl because she had lost her own on the dance floor at some point during the night. She, Sasuke and Shika all lighted up and they made their way towards home. This was proving difficult, however, because they were all so intoxicated. Stumbling over one another and giggling, they soon found themselves sitting on the sidewalk about a block away from their apartment complex.

" _Fuck_ me I'm drunk." Neji laughed. "Don't tempt me." Tenten teased.

"Tone down the horniness you whores." Ino laughed.

"I am not a whore." Neji defended himself and Sasuke blew smoke in his face.

"Says the guy who was grinding on her all night. Whore."

"Says the guy who made out with Shikamaru. Whore."

Sasuke had no comeback to that.

Shika didn't even try.

As they all tried to sober up, none of them noticed a flash of orange dart up to them.

"Sasuke! Hey!"

Sasuke winced, "Don't be so loud, idiot."

Naruto frowned, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We're drunk." Ino sighed.

"Very, very drunk." Hinata hid her face with her hands in drunken despair.

"Do you need help back to your place or are you six just going to camp out on the sidewalk all night?"

"Help would be lovely, thank you." Ino said, deciding for the lot of them.

So they all linked arms and staggered to their apartment. Sasuke was having a hard time with the key so Naruto had to unlock the door for them.

"Home sweet home." Tenten said, immediately collapsing on the couch.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Shikamaru muttered, sprinting to the bathroom.

Everyone else dispersed, going their own way to pass out as well.

* * *

When the sun rose, so did Hinata.

She had passed out in Ino's bed next to her. The blonde was still ice cold out. She smiled happily. Last night had really been something. She loved doing things with her friends, even if they ended in hangovers. Speaking of which, her head was pounding and she needed a cigarette.

Walking out into the hallway, she glanced into the guys room to see Neji and Shikamaru passed out on the floor. She giggled. They couldn't even make it to a bed. As she walked the hall she looked into the bathroom where Shikamaru was fast asleep on the floor. Not uncommon.

In the living room Sasuke and Tenten were both passed out on the same couch, just on different sides. Also not too terribly uncommon. What _was_ uncommon was the blond guest they appeared to have.

Hinata gasped and jumped back, tripping over her feet and landing on the floor. This awoke everybody in the living room.

"Hinata, what's wro-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he saw what, or, _who_ , Hinata was looking at.

Naruto noticed all eyes on him and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. After I walked you guys home last night I kinda passed out here. Hope ya don't mind."

"Wait, what time is it?" Tenten asked.

"Almost noon."

"And what day is it?"

"Uh, Monday."

...

"SHIT!"

* * *

 _ **a/n: Looks like a certain seven are missing class today due to a severe case partying just a little too hard. Let me know what you think, guys. I live off of reviews~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Upon coming to the conclusion that none of them would be going to class that day, they all made themselves comfy in the living room to nurse their hangovers. Normally they would do this in Ino's room together but they had an unexpected house guest at the moment.

"I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but," Neji began, rubbing his temple as he glanced at Naruto sitting in the love seat where had slept last night. "Why are you still here?"

Naruto frowned, "Do you want me to leave?"

Sasuke glared halfheartedly at Neji and told Naruto he could stay. He wanted to rekindle this friendship if he could. He remembered how heartbroken he had been when his old friend had moved away and he wanted those friendly feelings for the other back. He didn't really know why, though. Maybe it was the hangover. He was quite the sappy drunk. Speaking of being drunk...

"Who did I makeout with last night?" he asked, running his fingers over his lips. "Whoever it was was a great kisser."

Shikamaru, who was laying on the floor with his arm covering his eyes raised his other arm and replied tiredly, "Thank you."

Sasuke made a face but relaxed into the couch he was sitting on with Ino and Hinata. Neji was sitting on the floor and Tenten was laying down with her head in his lap. Her long wavy hair was down and Neji was gently running his fingers through it.

"I remember a lot of dancing last night." Tenten commented, glancing up at Neji.

"Yeah you two grinded on the floor for a good hour." Ino giggled and Hinata sat up straight suddenly.

"W-what did _I_ do last night?"

"You," Ino said, "Were making out with a really pretty girl in the corner when I found you."

Hinata blushed furiously and buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder who just patted her back.

"Sounds like you guys had one hell of a time." Naruto laughed.

"You should come with us next time!" Tenten offered.

Naruto's smile fell and he shrugged, "I'm not 21."

"Neither are any of us." Sasuke said dryly. "I'll have my brother get you a fake ID."

Naruto was grinning now, "Okay!"

Silence fell over the room then and everyone shut their eyes and just took in he peace. They weren't too terribly hungover. They had built up their tolerance from their countless nights of drinking at home. But a little rest could go a long way.

"I still really need to go to work today." Neji sighed, still playing with Tenten's hair, which was slowly putting her to sleep.

"I'm sure as hell not. I'm calling off." Sasuke said, dodging his adult responsibilities because honestly he just didn't have it in him to be a productive member of society today.

"Shame on you." Ino muttered, head on his shoulder, half asleep.

Neji laid down on the floor beside Tenten and she cuddled up to him. Ino and Hinata layed down on either side of Sasuke and Shikamaru, well, he didn't move at all. Sasuke and Naruto got comfortable in their seats.

Soon enough, everyone was asleep except for the pair, and Sasuke glanced at him.

"You aren't hungover. Why didn't _you_ go to class?"

Naruto shrugged "Didn't want to. A break never hurt anyone, dattebayo."

Sasuke snickered slightly, "I remember you saying that a lot as a kid."

"You remember that?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised.

"I remember a lot." Sasuke yawned.

Smiling slightly, Naruto said, "I really missed you when I moved. You were like a brother to me."

"You were more of a brother to me than my own brother is." Sasuke admitted.

Itachi was the golden child. He could do no wrong in his father's eyes. Sasuke had always been, dare he think it, jealous. He could never be as good as his brother, he knew this, but he still tried. God did he try. He even followed his brother's footsteps in trying to join the police force like their father was a part of.

Anything to make him proud. But Sasuke hated it.

"I'm glad we're back in touch." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled ever so slightly, weakly, and shut his eyes. The inner sap in him had died with his alcohol level and he just wanted some shut eye now to get rid of the slight hangover plaguing him.

"Go to sleep."

While Sasuke fell asleep, Naruto laid on the floor, shivering slightly as he was without a blanket, or even a pillow for that matter. But no one else seemed put out by their lack of pillows or blankets, so he didn't complain. So he did as Sasuke had told him to do and he went back to sleep.

* * *

By the time noon rolled around the apartment was in chaos. Sasuke and Naruto just sat back and watched it all go down. Everyone was rushing from room to room, trying to get ready for their respective jobs.

"Fucking shit I'm late."

"Where is my shirt?!"

"Get your ass to the car in the car, Tenten!"

"Bye." Sasuke waved them all off as they all fled out the door and to Ino's car. Normally she'd be taking Sasuke to work as well but seeing as how Sasuke had called in minutes earlier and made up some bullshit excuse on why he couldn't come in today she had space in her car to take everyone else where they needed to go.

Now Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch in uncomfortable silence.

"So," Naruto began, kicking his legs up and down. "Is Ino your girlfriend?"

Sasuke snorted, "Hell no. Why? Do you like her?" It wouldn't be a surprise. A lot of people were into his best friend. Hell, a lot of people were into _him_ , but he never felt like giving any of them any of his attention given the fact that most of them were female.

Naruto shook his head dramatically and revealed to Sasuke that he was gay.

"Huh. So am I." Sasuke said, staring at him for a long moment.

They sat that way for around 30 seconds and they both thought the other was going to lean in for a kiss, but when neither of them did, they both looked away awkwardly.

"You haven't changed much." Naruto mused suddenly.

"You have."

Taken aback, Naruto looked at Sasuke with his mouth ajar and asked how.

"You used to be so impulsive." he chuckled, "I thought you were going to kiss me."

Naruto smirked, "You're gonna have to try a little harder if you want a kiss from me, dattebayo."

Sasuke smirked back.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Neither of them rose to the challenge.

They just ended up watching bad TV and bantering back and forth. When the others got home, though, that's when the fun began.

"Who's ready to get drunk?" Ino smiled widly, holding up a bag of booze.

"You're enjoying that fake ID too much." Sasuke noted with a smirk. Ino just stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke looked to Naruto and asked, "You ready to get drunk?" To which Naruto replied, "Oh hell yes."

Ino pulled out a bottle of tequila and everyone excitedly got their shot glasses. Luckily they had a spare one for Naruto.

"We're gonna play never have I ever." Tenten announced. Everyone got comfortable in their usual places and Tenten put the tequila in the middle of the floor.

"Neji, start."

Neji cleared his throat, "Hmm, never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and sighed. So Tenten filled both of their glasses and they shot back the drinks like pros.

"Never have I ever... fallen off a roof while drunk." Sasuke smirked, eyeing Shikamaru.

"Oh come _on_! You already knew that!"Shika complained, taking his shot, and being the only one to have to do so.

He coughed slightly and said, "Never have I ever walked into a pole or a wall because I was texting."

Neji and Ino grumbled and Tenten dished out the shots.

This game went on for quite some time. They made sure to put forth situations that they knew the others had found themselves in to get everyone drunk faster. They even managed to get Naruto tipsy.

Suddenly, though, a knock was heard at the door.

"Ino, Sasuke, are you two home?"

"Shit." Ino and Sasuke both whispered.

It was their landlord.

"I just came to collect rent." she called through the door.

"Grab the drinks." Ino said quietly. "Get into the other room." Sasuke added.

They shooed everyone into the kitchen and put on sober faces, opening the door.

"Hey Mrs. Mori." Ino greeted.

"Just here to collect rent." Mrs. Mori repeated with a friendly smile. Ino motioned for Sasuke to go get the moment while she kept their landlord busy and they both just hoped to god she couldn't smell the alcohol on either of them, or the smell of the room for that matter.

Sasuke rushed into his, Neji and Shika's room, making grabby motions with his hand.

"Money. Someone."

Shikamaru handed him a stack of bills in a rush and Sasuke came back, handing his landlord the money, which she inspected closely, frowning.

"This is monopoly money colored green." she said sternly as she raised her head and asked, "Is this some kind of joke.

Ino glared daggers at Sasuke and took the fake money back.

"Of course it is." the blonde forced a laugh. "I'll go get the money."

This time she was the one who rushed off, and Sasuke tuned his ears into what was going on and was pretty sure someone got punched in the shoulder and an _ow_ was said.

"Here you go, ma'am." Ino came back out of breath and handed her the real money. When she deduced that this money was, in fact, real, she smiled, nodded to them both, and left them in peace. When Sasuke closed the door he yelled,

"What the actual fuck Shikamaru?"

* * *

Two hours passed and the games had ceased. They were all just sitting around sipping their drinks and making conversation, mostly about their days. They talked about Ino's difficult customer and how Hinata accidentally broke the fax machine. They talked about how much Shikamaru hated his job and how Tenten and Shikamaru were both considering going searching for new jobs of their own. All was peaceful, and then it happened.

Whoever's ipod was on the speaker started blasting Down On Me by Jeremih and 50 Cent.

She want it I can tell she want it

 _Want me to push up on it_  
 _Fore she know when I'm all on it_  
 _We get the party going liquor flowing this is fire_  
 _50 and Jeremih number one there's nothing higher_  
 _(Won't you go and)_  
 _Get it get it (I see you baby)_  
 _Work it work it_  
 _(Won't you, just put it down)_  
 _Get it get it_  
 _Work it work it_  
 _Break it break it down_

Tenten smirked and got up, running drunkenly to the kitchen, coming back with a chair. Everyone shared odd looks but Tenten's motives were made clear when she pulled Neji up and pushed him into the chair.

Oh yeah, she was drunk.

 _OK she headed to the dance floor_  
 _And she slowly start to poppin' it_  
 _Something like my wrist_  
 _'Cause everybody got to watching it_

Tenten rocked her hips, her back to Neji. She bent down until her hair touched the floor then shot back up, dancing for him. He put his hands on he hips, drunk enough to enjoy this with being embarrassed.

 _Girl you go that secret treasure_  
 _I'm gon put that lock on it_  
 _Don't care what they say_  
 _I would be stupid to be not on it_

Tenten grinding her ass into his lap then moved her legs, straddling him and grinding against him. Neji put his hands back on her hips and nipped at her lip, making her smirk. She flipped her hair and grabbed the back of his head, sticking his face in her cleavage and she continued her little dance.

Lets go and take nine shots  
We'll just call it fifty  
And I'm gon lick it lick it lick it  
Till her hicky have her Rev running  
Keep you running til you wit me  
(Bang bang bang bang)

Upon hearing those lyrics he grabbed her, kissing and sucking her neck, leaving a purple bruise. The music covered up her moan. For the most part, anyway.

"If you two are gonna fuck, go to a bedroom." Hinata said quite bluntly, drunk off her ass.

"C'mon baby boy." Tenten made a come hither motion as she made her way to Neji's room. "Come show me what you've got tonight."

Neji followed without question and everyone laughed. Everyone but Naruto who was eyeing Sasuke intently.

"What?" Sasuke finally asked, confused. He was even more confused when Naruto got up, grabbed his wrist, pulled him up then pushed him into the chair Tenten had just coerced Neji out of.

"What are you-"

 _I love the way you grind that booty on me_  
 _Shawty you a dime why you looking lonely_  
 _We'll buy another round and it's all on me_  
 _As long as I'm around put it down on me_  
 _Just put it down on me_

Naruto began to dance in a way Sasuke wasn't aware he was capable of doing. He rocked his hips and grinded his ass against him, then turned around and put one foot on the edge of the chair while he rubbed himself against Sasuke. It was kind of awkward, to be quite honest. But it was also sexy in an odd way. Perhaps he had been wrong earlier. Naruto was as impulsive as ever.

 _Put it down on me_  
 _Don't throw it off the mound_  
 _Show me how its gon' be_  
 _Girl all I really want is you down on me_  
 _Put it down on me_

Sasuke was already hard and Naruto was rubbing against him in just the right way. Naruto's body was unbelievable with the way it could move. The blond leaned close to Sasuke, lips ghosting over his. Sasuke could smell how much alcohol was on his breath but still, he could feel it- Naruto wanted this. And damn Sasuke didn't know it until now but he did to. He had always considered he and Naruto brothers or at the least best friends, but now that he was seeing him all grown up and looking sexy as all get out, it ignited a spark.

Sasuke tried to connect their lips, but Naruto shook his head and smirked, pulling away.

 _Look at how she twerk it_  
 _The way she work it_  
 _Make me wanna hit it hit it_  
 _Heaven when I'm in it in it_  
 _If I do not fit, I'm gonna make it_  
 _Girl you can take it_  
 _Don't stop get it get it_

Sasuke wasn't used to be the one chasing, he was used to being the one chased. But when he whispered,

"I want you."

And Naruto just shook his head... Sasuke realized he was the one chasing. He didn't remember the rest of the night when he woke up on the floor the next morning. He didn't even remember the rest of the dance. But when he looked to Naruto sleeping peacefully on the floor beside him he couldn't help but bite his lip.

Sasuke wanted him.

"Sasuke, wake up." he heard Into yell from the bathroom. Sasuke got up and strolled into the hall.

"I'm up." he said.

"Okay, good. Go wake Naruto up. We have to go to class."

Everyone else tended to take the bus to class as they had classes later in the day. The three of them however had early morning classes. He sighed. He didn't know how he and Naruto were going to feel towards one another after last night, but he walked into the living room to wake him up anyway. He didn't really have a choice.

He nudged Naruto with his foot.

"Wake up." he ordered when the other male blinked up at him in confusion. "We have to go to class."

Naruto sat up and yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Alright boys, you can deal with your sexual tension later. For now, let's get going."


End file.
